


Fatigue

by CosmicCurator



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Ignis works too hard, M/M, Noctis puts his foot down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator/pseuds/CosmicCurator
Summary: Finish dinner.Read over reports.Ensure Noct finished his homework.Finalize guest list for next weekDouble check security with ClarusClean up….I forgot about eating. Now I have to start over.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	Fatigue

_Finish dinner._

_Read over reports._

_Ensure Noct finished his homework._

“...y”

_Finalize guest list for next week_

“..ggy..”

_Double check security with Clarus_

_Clean up_

_….I forgot about eating. Now I have to start over and--_

“IGGY!”

The sudden shout and loud clang as Noctis grabbed the pan from his hand and slammed it down on another burner snapped Ignis from his mental checklist. Noctis turned the burner off and turned to him. Ignis clicked his tongue, annoyed, and was about to say something, but Noctis spoke first. “What the hell!?”

Noctis glared at him. Ignis was stunned and confused “I… I’m sorry?”

“Yeah? You should be! What the hell was going in your mind!?”

Was… Was Noctis scolding him right now? Ignis was so confused. He glanced over at the pan and gasped. “I… I burned the fish…” How could this have happened?

“Yeah, no shit. I’ve been calling your name for like five minutes and you didn’t even hear me!” 

Ignis was so preoccupied trying to organize his responsibilities in his head, he didn’t notice he burnt the fish he had been cooking. What if Noctis wasn’t paying attention? He put both their lives at risk. “S-sorry, Noct! I will clean this up and…” Ignis started to walk away, but Noctis jumped in front of him.

“No.” Noctis glared at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ignis tried to step around him “There’s no time for games, Noct. I need to--”

“No.” Noctis blocked him again.

“At least let me clean--”

“No!” Noctis was relentless.

“Let me pass, Noct! I am very busy and I have a lot of things to do!” Ignis’ patience was running thin. What he did not expect was Noctis to push him back against the cabinets and hold him there with one hand pressed against his chest. 

“....No… You aren’t doing anything anymore!”

Ignis scoffed. “Well what about dinner? You still need to eat.”

“I can order a pizza.”

Ignis huffed. He was about to shoot back about the lack of nutrition in pizza, but then he looked down into Noctis’ eyes. They were still glaring intensely at him, but that wasn’t all. Tears were welling up in the corners. He was scared…. ‘ _He’s worried about me. His methods may be rough but he doesn’t know what else to do…’_ Ignis sighed and put his hands up. “Okay. You win, Noct. I won’t. Do. Anything.” He emphasized the last three words.

Noctis finally released his grip. “Good.” His intense glare softened as he started to smirk.

“Well then. If I’m not allowed to cook, clean, or work today, what am I to do, Noct?” Ignis asked, half joking.Noctis looked at him and then looked away as if he was thinking. Suddenly he grabbed Ignis by the hand and started walking. “N-noct. Noct! Wait! At least tell me what you’re doing before dragging me around like this!” But Ignis’ words fell on deaf ears. 

Finally they reached the couch and stopped. Noctis walked over and sat at the far end of the couch. He looked up at Ignis and patted his lap twice “Lay down.”

“Oh come now, Noct! You can't be serious!” He understood Noctis wanted him to relax, but he didn’t have time.

“Lay. Down.” Noctis asked again, more forcefully. 

Ignis sighed “Alright. Let me take off my shoes first.” He sat down and took off his shoes and laid down with his head in Noctis’ lap looking up at him. He didn't want to upset Noctis anymore and figured he’d be able to get back to work quicker. “Now what?” Noctis cocked his head to the side and reached down to take Ignis’ glasses from his face. “He-hey! Noct!”

“I’m just putting them away.” Noctis carefully set them down on the end table. “Now close your eyes.”

“Okay I get what you’re trying to do Noct. But I hon...estly...don’t...thinkg…” When his eyes closed, it was as if his brain just shut down. He quickly fell asleep. 

Noctis smiled and started to play with Ignis’ hair. “There it is. Don’t scare me like that. You work yourself so hard all the time. You need to relax sometimes too, y’know? I guess that's my fault for being such a handful…” Ignis stirred. He turned to the side so he was facing away from Noctis and curled up on himself. Noctis smiled. “Comfortable?... I love you so much, Iggy…” Noctis closed his eyes as he continued to stroke Ignis’ hair.

Suddenly there was a noise that startled Noctis. He knew what the sound was, but he had never heard it from Ignis. _‘Is… Is Iggy… Snoring!?’_ Noctis brought his free hand up to his face to cover his mouth and try to stifle his laughter. Ignis… THE Ignis Scientia was snoring in his lap. ‘ _I gotta record this and send it to Prom and Gladio!_ ’ Noctis quickly, but carefully pulled out his phone and was about to open his audio recording app but then stopped. No. This moment is just for him and no one else…but there was something he needed to do. Noctis opened his contacts and flipped through until he found Clarus and hit call. 

“Hi Clarus? Yes it’s Noctis. Listen, Iggy’s not feeling well. He won’t be able to go in tomorrow. No he’s not infectious or anything. Yes, all his paperwork is here. You can have someone pick them up. No, no Gladio doesn’t… Actually yes I think that might help. Send Gladio to pick up Prompto tomorrow and come here. Yes I’m sure that will help Iggy recover. Thanks.” Noctis hung up the phone and sighed. “I know you're going to be mad at me tomorrow. But trust me. This is what you need.” Noctis leaned down carefully and kissed the still snoring Ignis on the temple. “Good night, Iggy.”

Noctis closed his eyes again and fell asleep with his most loyal chamberlain, and love of his life, asleep in his lap. 


End file.
